The Gift
by heerah34
Summary: Mark, Paul, Glenn, Dwayne, John, Dave, Randy, Steve and Wade are all men who have one thing in common...they are saving themselves for marriage, but encounter heartbreak and tears along the way. Can these men find true and everlasting love and share the ultimate gift? Undertaker/OC, Kane/OC, Stone Cold/OC, Triple H/OC, Randy Orton/OC, John Cena/OC, The Rock/OC, and Batista/OC
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Mark Callaway: a man who has been waiting for the right woman to enter his life and has been saving himself for marriage. On the outside, he appears gruff and tough, but inside he is a teddy bear who would give his left arm for the woman he loves.

Glenn Jacobs: Mark's half brother. He is also a sweet, kind man who is not afraid to show his affections and often wears his heart on his sleeve. Because he has decided to save himself for marriage, he is often on the receiving end of heartbreak because the women he meets expect him to "put out".

Paul Levesque: friend of Mark and Glenn. After many failed relationships, including a bitter divorce from his wife Stephanie, has decided to become a "born again virgin" and is practicing celibacy until he meets "the right one".

Steve Austin: a man, who like Mark, appears gruff and tough on the outside, but deep down has a heart of gold and is a "romantic at heart". He also has decided to wait for marriage before becoming intimate. He is also long time friends with Mark, Glenn and Paul.

Dwayne Johnson: a man who appears brash and cocky, but like Paul, has suffered his share of heartbreak and divorce and has also become a "born again virgin" by leading a life of celibacy. He is long time friends with Mark, Glenn, Paul and Steve.

Randy Orton: a "church boy" who was taught at an early age that not to engage in "sin" until a wedding ring is on his finger.

John Cena: Randy's childhood friend and was also raised in the church with Randy.

Dave Batista: longtime friends with Paul, Glenn, Mark, Steve and Dwayne. Like his friends, women have repeatedly used him and left him broken hearted, leaving him bitter. Has decided to give up on love altogether.

Wade Barrett: longtime friends with Dave. Recently moving to the United States from the United Kingdom, he is search of true love.

Shantelle Morgan: a gorgeous Beyonce look alike, who after being repeatedly ridiculed by friends and ex-boyfriends for being a virgin, continues to remain pure until she meets the man she is supposed to marry.

Monique Davis: Shantelle's best friend who is a also a virgin, a Halle Berry look alike

Laila Fredericks: best friends with Shantelle and Morgan.

Angel Thomas: Shantelle's half sister on her father's side, she and Shantelle did not grow up together but are as close as sisters can be.

Vanessa Jones: Angel's best friend.

Danielle Smith: Vanessa and Angel's best friend.

Monica Vernon: Danielle's cousin.

Rochelle Anderson: Vanessa's cousin

Natasha Morris: friend of Angel, Vanessa and Danielle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Paul's POV

Well, here I am again and yet again another woman has decided to dump me and all because I don't want to make love before I tie the knot. I mean what the fuck, I don't want to sleep with every woman I meet just because I can. My last girlfriend Paulette just told me that it was over, saying that she couldn't be with a man who didn't have sex because usually those kind of men were usually "in the closet". It is really sad too because I was falling head over heels in love with her and after my divorce from Stephanie became final, I thought that I would never find love again. So now I'm just sitting here alone in my kitchen eating a pint of my favorite Hagen Daz ice cream wallowing in self pity. I mean I'm the cerebral assassin, "The Game" but yet as I sit here, my vision becomes blurry with tears because my heart has been broken yet again. Now the tears that have filled my eyes, have started to run down my face like a waterfall. Just then there's a knock at the door and when I open it, there is my co-worker and close friend, Steve.

"Hey man," Steve says, " how 'bout we grab a few….Steve stops as he notices my reddened eyes, quivering lips and the tears that continue to run down my face causing my beard to be damp.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Steve asks, looking concerned.

"Oh nothing except I just found out that Paulette is an insensitive, selfish cunt" I sobbed.

"Well hell man what did she do?" Steve asks as he sits down at my kitchen table clasping his hands together. Steve is staring at me with real concern because in all the years Steve has known me, he has never seen this side of me before and I think it's scaring the hell out of him.

"She..she dumped me, Steve" I say, another sob threatening to tear from my throat.

"But why?"

Just then my sadness has become anger, my reddened eyes have narrowed into slits and my teeth are clenching furiously as I remember how Paulette cruelly ended our relationship…..

_*Flashback_

"_I don't understand, Paulette" I ask completely confused. "I love you…why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Oh please, Paul" Paulette says as she tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder, her crystal blue eyes rolling in the top of her head. "Who saves themselves for marriage especially men?" using air quotes to emphasize her point._

"_I do". I say to her_

_Just then Paulette lets out a giggle that turns into full scale hysterical laughter._

"_Why don't you just say it?" she says._

"_Say what?" I ask confused._

"_That you are really a closeted homosexual, that's what" she laughs. "You know what? Whatever you're gay and I can't be with a man who refuses to accept who he is, so goodbye sissy boy"._

End of Flashback

"YOU KNOW WHY?!" I roared, my anger on full boil. "BECAUSE THE TWO BIT TRAMP COULDN'T ACCEPT THAT I WAS NOT GONNA FUCK HER WITHOUT BEING MARRIED AND THEN THE BITCH CALLED ME A CLOSETED HOMOSEXUAL, I SWEAR IT TOOK EVERYTHING IN ME NOT TO BEAT HER FUCKING ASS!"

"Wait a minute", Steve says looking at me in utter surprise, "you mean to tell me that you ain't getting laid until you get married?"

"You're damn right, you wanna make somethin' outta of it too?" I snapped.

"Hey man don't get your underwear in a bunch. I'm just really surprised that you've decided to become celibate. I thought after Stephanie you would bang anything in a skirt". Steve says holding his hands up defensively. "But you know something, I think it's great and I'm actually relieved…"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because.." Steve says softly holding his head down, "I'm saving myself for bride to be too".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the WWE characters…Vince McMahon and the McMahon family does. I only own the original characters. I would also like to thank ASHLEYBABE86 and those who are following and making my story a favorite for their support. This is the first time I have written a fan fiction story in 13 years and I am a bit rusty. I will try to update as regularly as I can as I have a busy work and school schedule.**

In the last chapter, Paul tearfully discusses with Steve his heartbreak over being cruelly dumped and ridiculed about being celibate by his girlfriend, when Steve reveals a surprise of his own…

Flashback

"_Wait a minute", Steve says looking at Paul in utter surprise, "you mean to tell me that you ain't getting laid until you get married?"_

"_You're damn right, you wanna make somethin' outta of it too?!" Paul snapped his reddened eyes blazing with anger and handsome but tear stained face contorted in furious anger._

"_Hey man don't get your underwear in a bunch. I'm just really surprised that you've decided to become celibate. I thought after Stephanie you would bang anything in a skirt". Steve says holding his hands up defensively. "But you know something, I think it's great and I'm actually relieved…"_

"_Why?" Paul asks looking at Steve suspiciously._

"_Because..." Steve says softly holding his head down, "I'm saving myself for bride to be too"._

End of Flashback

"What did you just say Steve?" Paul asks while cleaning his ears out not believing what he just heard.

"Hey you heard me ya' silly bastard! Steve yells, his southern accent becoming more pronounced as he becomes annoyed. "I'm saving myself for the woman of my dreams who I plan to make my wife…now ya' wanna make somethin' outta of it ya' long eared jackass?!"

"I'm just surprised" says Paul laughing. "I mean you're the Texas rattlesnake, the finger gesturing, beer swilling, tough guy redneck. I would have never guessed that YOU would wanna be celibate".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" says Steve getting more defensive. "Are you sayin' that I don't wanna do the right thing and wait before having sex?"WHAT?" "Is that what you're sayin'?" "WHAT?!"

"Well...no…I…"Paul says.

"SHUT UP!" yells Steve.

"I'm proud of you man, you don't know how much better I feel knowing that I am not alone in this" Paul said. "I just don't get it, why don't some women want men who wanna wait until the wedding night to get laid?"

"I don't get it either man" says Steve. "I mean I thought women would be glad that they were pressured to "put out". Steve uses his fingers in air quotes to emphasize his point.

Paul finished his ice cream with a smile. Steve always knew how to make him feel better. In all the years they've known each other they have always been able to lean on each other for support. When Paul found out that Stephanie was cheating on him, Steve, Mark, Glenn, Dwayne and Dave were all there to provide moral support. In front of the guys, Paul kept his "game" face on but behind closed doors, Paul cried himself to sleep every night for almost a month. A month afterwards, Paul subsequently filed for divorce. Friends were concerned that the McMahons would blackball him for divorcing Stephanie, but after Paul threaten to expose the deep dark secrets of the McMahon family and WWE to the media, he was not only given a handsome divorce settlement but also lifetime job security with the WWE as an executive and part-time ring performer. But now, here was Steve dropping a bombshell on him stating that he was waiting until he married to engage in lovemaking. Steve had his own share of heartbreak, with the early retirement due to a neck injury from being a WWE superstar to the much publicized divorce from Debra, Paul provided the same moral support that Steve had given him and would continue to do so, as Paul knew that Steve had shed as many tears and endured as much heartbreak and disappointment as he had. Paul had just hoped that he would not grow old a lonely and unloved man just because he wanted to share the ultimate gift with the woman he loved within the confines of holy matrimony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any WWE characters (sigh) I wish I did though. I only own the OCs.**

In the last Chapter…..

"_What did you just say Steve?" Paul asks while cleaning his ears out not believing what he just heard._

"_Hey you heard me ya' silly bastard! Steve yells, his southern accent becoming more pronounced as he becomes annoyed. "I'm saving myself for the woman of my dreams who I plan to make my wife…now ya' wanna make somethin' outta of it ya' long eared jackass?!"_

"_I'm just surprised" says Paul laughing. "I mean you're the Texas rattlesnake, the finger gesturing, beer swilling, tough guy redneck. I would have never guessed that YOU would wanna be celibate"._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" says Steve getting more defensive. "Are you sayin' that I don't wanna do the right thing and wait before having sex?"WHAT?" "Is that what you're sayin'?" "WHAT?!"_

"_Well...no…I…"Paul says._

"_SHUT UP!" yells Steve._

"_I'm proud of you man, you don't know how much better I feel knowing that I am not alone in this" Paul said. "I just don't get it, why don't some women want men who wanna wait until the wedding night to get laid?"_

"_I don't get it either man" says Steve. "I mean I thought women would be glad that they were pressured to "put out". Steve uses his fingers in air quotes to emphasize his point._

Steve's POV

I can't believe it, I thought I was the only one saving myself for marriage. I thought that I would be the only one not "getting laid". But I found that Paul, one of my best friends and co-worker shares the same old fashioned values as I do. But I gotta say…it's not easy being celibate. I'm 47 years old, three times divorced, a father of 2 beautiful daughters and still a reasonably attractive guy with enough stamina to compete with guys half my age due to continuing to work out and remain active after I had to prematurely retire from the squared circle from a neck injury. God knows I didn't wanna retire at the age of 38, but I did not want to end up in a wheelchair which almost happened in 1997 after Owen Hart pile drove me into the mat right on my head jamming my neck into the canvas. The only consolation is that I not only retired from wrestling financially secure, but I became a movie star with several movies under my belt. I can't count on 10 fingers the number of cold showers I've had to take and the hardest part is that women seem more attracted to me now that I have become celibate than they were before. I mean it seems like women throw it in my face on a daily basis, and when I tell them that I don't have sex outside of marriage, they look at me like I've grown a second head, like I'm some kind of sideshow freak and it hurts like hell. I mean I've had a reputation for years for being a tough SOB and at times mean as a "Texas Rattlesnake" but I'm human and want love and companionship like any other man. I want to feel the soft skin of a woman against mine. I want to get laid like any other red blooded male. It's just that I wanna do it in the right way. My biggest fantasy is to make love to my woman between silk sheets in a room lit only by scented candles on our wedding night with soft music playing in the background. Her soft hands and lips exploring my sweat drenched body and her shapely legs wrapped around my waist while I move ever so slowly inside of her feeling her tight, wet sheath surrounding my hardened length drawing me deep within her body, while I whisper into her ear how much I love her and how her pussy feels so good, so tight and so wet, and she whispers back to me how much she loves me and how much of a real man I am by waiting until she becomes my wife to make love to her . My thrusts continuing at an increasingly rapid speed inside her bringing both me and my beloved to a blinding, mind numbing, earth shattering orgasm..

As I come back into reality, I hear Paul talking to me…..

"I just don't wanna grow old and alone, because I want to be a real man to the woman I love" says Paul.

"Yeah I know what ya mean man" I reply. "But goddamnit, if it means that I save myself and what I have to offer for the woman of my dreams, the woman that I will spend the rest of my life as my one and only, then I will be takin' a shit load of cold showers".

Just then there's a knock at the door….

**Author's Note: I apologize if the story is going slow and for its short chapter, but working overtime and going to graduate school full time is placing its proverbial foot up my ass! So I ask those who are following my story to please be patient because I guarantee there will be SMUT and lots of it!. Please READ and REVIEW! As always your support is so humbly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE characters (so please don't sue me because I don't have any money), I only own the OCs.**

"I wonder who's that at the door?" says Steve, "Were you expectin' any company?"

"Not really", says Paul. "I was just gonna sit here and eat this ice cream and feel sorry for myself". Paul sighs going to answer the door.

When Paul answers the door, there stood 4 more of their closest friends and colleagues: Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway, Glenn "Kane" Jacobs, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and David "The Animal" Batista.

"Hey guys" says Mark smiling. "What's on tap for tonight? We gonna hit our usual watering hole tonight or what?"

"You mean YOUR usual spot, Mark", says Glenn rolling his eyes. "You only go there because you hope that waitress with the big ass and pretty legs will give you her phone number since she always gives you a free beer".

"Shut the hell up Glenn!" Mark growled. "For your damn information I happen to like to watch the big screen and the beer tastes great".

"Oh yeah…sure", laughs Glenn. "And I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon..you know the only reason that waitress won't give you the time of day is because…"Glen stops after Mark shoots him a glare so evil that if looks could kill, he would have been dead as a door nail.

"Anyway", Mark continues, "we came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, says Steve, "I don't think Paul and I are up to it. In fact before you guys came over, I was tryin' to cheer up Paul here. You know that bitch Paulette dumped him".

"Are you fucking serious man, Glenn asks, not believing that some chick would be so dumb to break up with Paul. Paul was truly a good man. He was a sweet and sensitive guy who fell in love a little too easy. He was the type of guy who often thought with his heart and not his head. His divorce from Stephanie had really taken a toll on him and had devastated him so severely that friends were worried that he would completely self-destruct. He had lost weight, his normally well-groomed appearance had become unkempt and his soulful brown eyes were often reddened and swollen from crying. It took a lot of intervention from Mark, Glenn, Steve, Dwayne and Dave to help pull their friend out of his misery.

"What happened?" asks Dwayne.

"Well, you see P- begins Paul.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Dwayne, going into his "Rock" character.

Just then Paul's handsome face contorts in agony and before he could stop himself, the tears began falling unchecked like a stream, an anguished wail tearing from his throat. Paul then collapsed in his chair, burying his head in his arms, crying as if his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

Everyone glared at Dwayne, staring at him so coldly, he thought he would freeze to death from their stares.

"Nice going Dwayne", Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Hope you're satisfied jackass, growled Steve. "I was just starting to make him feel better", patting Paul on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Dwayne felt like shit. He was only joking for he was known around the locker room to have a great sense of humor. But he could see that his friend was truly hurting and it made him feel like he was 2" tall.

"Look man, begins Dwayne, "I'm sorry I was just joking around, you know how I am…I didn't mean any harm." "What happened seriously, why did she dump you? said Dwayne being serious and concerned for his friend.

"She..she dumped me because I didn't want to have sex outside of being married" sobs Paul. "She said that I was a closeted homosexual and called me..a sissy boy".

"What a fucking bitch", said Dwayne disgust clear on his handsome face.

"Yeah, that's what I said", says Steve, "I was telling him how he wasn't alone that I was saving myself for my bride too".

Just then, Mark, Dwayne , Glenn and Dave looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"What the hell you jackasses grinnin' about? Steve asks.

"Well you guys ain't alone either", says Mark.

"We are all saving ourselves for marriage, says Glenn smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'll be damned", says Steve smiling.

**Author's Note: I am trying to provide an introduction of all characters involved by providing a POV. Once again, I apologize for the slowness but I promise you all I will make up for it in later chapters. As always, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the WWE character's just the OCs**

Mark's POV

I can't believe it. Steve and Paul are saving themselves for marriage? No fuckin' way. After the way Stephanie openly cheated on Paul with half the damn roster, I was certain that Paul would turn into male whore. I mean Paul was a faithful as a damn puppy dog. Stephanie had that man's rather large nose so wide open you could have driven an 18 wheeler through the damn thing. But in all honesty, Steph's infidelity broke that man's heart. You could see the pain in his eyes. If the eyes are a window to the soul, then his soul was shattered beyond repair. I mean I had never seen a man so emotionally broken. I honestly believe that if it hadn't been for Glenn, Steve, Dwayne, Dave and I, I truly believe that Paul would have completely broken down and maybe ended his life.

And Steve? Now I'm really fuckin' surprised. That guy has been through a lot. From having to prematurely retire as a result of a neck injury to the all the drama with his ex-wife Debra and the subsequent divorce, he was the absolutely last person I would have ever thought would want to be celibate. I mean Debra, who was distraught over Steve wanting a divorce because of her ongoing unstable behavior, injured herself and then called the cops saying that Steve had beaten her. Really? I have known Steve for more than 20 years and know for an absolute fact that he would not harm a fly. Now I know that Steve has a reputation for being a foul mouthed, beer swilling, finger gesturing redneck, but that's all a gimmick. The real Steve has a heart of gold and is a mushy romantic at heart. The Steve that I know wouldn't raise his voice much less raise his hand to a woman in anger. When Debra accused him of beating her and got arrested, me and the guys came and bailed him out of jail and I swear I'll never forget the look in his eyes as long as I live. It was a look of extreme pain and heartbreak. Steve will never admit to it, but when I was driving him home, I happen to look over and saw Steve's face contorted in anguish, tears streaming down his face and his shoulders shake as he cried.

Now you're probably wonderin' about me. I go by many different names: "The American Bad Ass", "The Phenom" and "The Deadman". But to my friends and family, I'm just Mark Calaway. I've been married and divorced 3 times and the proud father of 5 children: Gunner, Kevin, Gracie, Chasey and Kaia. I have also decided to lead a life of celibacy until I find the woman of my dreams. Now, I know I've been married and divorced, but I feel that I have made several mistakes and that I have not truly found "the one", yet I will not stop searching and will continue to remain celibate until I have found her. I believe that the reason for my failures in my love life have been due to not waiting until I was married before I became intimate with anybody. I know it's crazy, but this time, I'm gonna do it right. When I meet the woman of my dreams, she won't have to worry if I'm gonna pressure her to "put out". No way. I plan on being the most patient, most understanding man in the world. I'm gonna give her passionate kisses and hold her in my arms, telling her how much I love her and how much I treasure her. She won't ever have to worry about me cheating on her either, because my heart, my soul and my body will belong to her and her alone. I just hope that I don't spend my life a lonely man. Because underneath my 6'10, 328 pound frame is a loving, sensitive, caring teddy bear whose only fault is wanting to wait for my bride. Am I so wrong for that? Well, if saving my body for my wife is wrong, then I don't wanna be right. When I finally meet the woman who is gonna be Mrs. Mark Calaway, she is gonna be the most loved woman in the world. I will spend my days fulfilling her every wish, pampering her the way a woman should be pampered. I will spend my nights making hot passionate love to her.

Every night when I lie down and close my eyes, I imagine my woman lying underneath me as I thrust in and out of her sweet, tight, warm love canal with her gorgeous legs either wrapped tightly around my waist or hung over my broad shoulders and her nails clawing at my sweat drenched back. In my dreams, I am loving her in every position possible, underneath me, on top of me, her lying on her side, me taking her from behind, us lying in a 69 position and her lying top of me in reverse cowboy style-you name it, we're doing it. But the thing is, when I do, it will be as her man, her husband and her one and only. I'm so excited at the prospect because I don't plan on using any type of barriers, I plan on taking her bare because I wanna feel her naturally, I want my hot cum to splash against her walls and I don't care if my baby is conceived in the process. I mean just thought of it is making my eyes well up with tears because the thought of it is just so beautiful.

**Author's Note: I know that was a little fluffy, but I want the readers to learn the character's point of view and why they are deciding to save themselves for marriage. As always, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Glen's POV

What can I say….I am in complete shock. My friends are all celibate and here I thought I was the only one. The very friends who I thought would bang anything with two legs and a pussy are actually saving themselves for marriage. Un-fucking-believable. I mean it's like a man who doesn't engage in pre-marital sex in the 21st century is often accused of being one of three things: unattractive, homosexual, mentally challenged or hell, all three. But clearly I'm none of these things. I'm 6'10, 325 lbs of all muscle, often called ruggedly handsome with brown curly hair, blue eyes and a goatee. I am simply a man who believes that sex and lovemaking should be between a man and woman who not only are madly in love but who have been united in holy matrimony. I know that I am an old fashioned guy, but I believe in real and everlasting love and being a real man to the woman I love by making her my wife and not touching her until we're married. So if that means waiting until I marry her to make love to her then I will. But I can tell you this…when I find her and determine that she is the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, then it's on. If she's a virgin, I will be a patient and gentle lover handling her like the treasure that she is. But if she's experienced, you can best believe that I am gonna tear that pussy up. I'm gonna hit it from the back, the side and the front! I'm telling you, my wedding night is gonna be one of the greatest nights of my entire life. I think my dick is getting hard just thinking about it. I can't tell you how many nights I have lain awake just fantasizing about me and my woman making love to each other from dusk to the sun rises in the morning. I see myself thrusting into her over and over again while I'm growling sexy things to her like "Yeah baby…show big daddy what he's been missing" as well as asking her "How much do you love your big daddy?" and "Yeah girl, give that sweet, hot, tight ass pussy to your man…TO YOUR BIG DADDY WOMAN!" And while she's running her nails down my sweat drenched back, leaving welts, she's telling me how much loves me between kisses, she's also telling me how good a lover I am and how big my dick is.

As I am brought back to reality, my heart becomes heavy as I am reminded of the heartbreak that I have endured since I decided not to engage in sex before being married. It seems that every woman that I have dated thought something was wrong with me when they found out that I was choosing to be celibate. I even had one woman ask if I had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. What? I couldn't fucking believe it. I mean just because I don't want to have meaningless, casual sex then that automatically means something is wrong with me? I don't think so. I go by names like "The Big Red Machine" or one-half of the brothers of destruction. But at the end of the day, I am just plain old Glen Jacobs, a simple old fashioned guy who believes in real love. Sad thing is, because I'm well known, I'm often the target of opportunistic whores who simply want to use me for my body and my wealth adding another notch to their belt. It's crazy because it is often believed that women are the only ones who believe in love, romance and marriage, but that couldn't be further from the truth. There are a lot of men, myself and my half brother included, who want that –at least that's what I thought until today, when I found out that some of my friends and colleagues are also waiting until marriage to have sex. I must say that is truly a shock. But you know something, it's ok because deep down in my heart, I know for a fact that my soul mate is out there and waiting for me and only me. Call me crazy but last night, after I went to bed, I could have sworn I heard a woman's voice whisper to my heart and she said "I'm out here waiting for you my love, we have yet to meet". When I heard that, tears came to eyes and my heart swelled with pride. I whisper back "I'll find you my love, no matter how long it takes".

**Author's Note: I dedicated this chapter to Kane09lisa. I know it's still more fluff but once again, I want to provide the POVs of all involved. As always please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, so please Mr. McMahon don't sue me.**

**Chapter 7**

Dave's POV

Well, isn't that something. My buddies, who are known to millions around the world as being some of the toughest guys around, are guarding their chastises like children refusing to share their toys. Or better still, like teenage girls guarding their virginities. Why? Because they firmly believe that they should not only be madly in love but married before getting laid. Well, if you ask me, sex, whether it be marital or not is completely overrated. I mean I honestly don't understand what the big deal is whether or not a person is married if you have sex. I mean, yeah, I lead a life of celibacy, but for a completely different reason….

I'm celibate because I'm tired of being disappointed by women that are supposedly in love with me, I'm tired of heartbreak and just plain tired of love altogether.

Now you're probably wondering why I feel this way, especially when I do not look like a man who would be celibate, I'm 6'7 315lbs of solid muscle, I am half Filipino/half Greek and dress like I just stepped out of GQ magazine. Well, I'll tell you. It's because my last relationship was the absolute last straw for me.

I was dating a woman named Marilyn. I met her a few months after my divorce from my ex-wife Angie became final. When I tell you that Marilyn was gorgeous, I'm not kidding…she was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. She was about 5'8 with a curvy body that would make men weep. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes a man could get lost in. We dated for about 8 months when she started talking about moving in together. Well, I was all for the idea until she started asking a ton of questions about my finances, my net worth and if I had a last will and testament. Excuse me?

I was like, what do my finances have to do with an emotional and potentially sexual relationship? I'll tell you…NOT A GODDAMN FUCKING thing. At the end of the day, all she wanted to do is use me for my money and material possessions and when I told her that I wasn't interested in having non-marital sex, the bitch had the absolute nerve, the unmitigated gall, to tell me if I couldn't give her the sexual satisfaction that she required, then she would find a man who would.

So what did I do? I told her, in a gentlemanly way and in typical Dave Batista fashion, simply to told the bitch to get out of my house and my life and not to let the door hit her in the ass on the way out.

After breaking up with Marilyn, I soon noticed that something in me had changed. It felt like a bitter seed had been planted and was growing inside of my heart and soul. I became angry and hateful toward women, feeling like all women were nothing more than gold digging, opportunistic, and money hungry tramps.

Yeah I said it. I thought women were selfish creatures who took sheer pleasure out of breaking the hearts of men thus turning them into spiteful, chauvinistic monsters that carried permanent chips on their shoulders. It's like I have given up on love and romance altogether, declaring it officially dead in my mind and heart. I think the only reason I am celibate is because I honestly don't care if I never have sex again as long as I live. This is especially after seeing all the heartbreak and pain that my friends have gone through, listening to men who, in the public eye, are tough and rugged, literally shed buckets of tears over having women shatter their hearts into millions of pieces.

One example of what I'm talking about would be what happened to Mark. Now, I know for an absolute fact that Mark would never, ever admit this, but underneath that big tough Texas tobacco chewing biker redneck exterior is a shy, caring and extremely sensitive man who secretly can be brought to tears, especially when it comes to love, romance and being in love with a woman.

I remember one woman that Mark was crazy about, absolutely head over heels in love with. Her name was Theresa. Theresa was your typical southern belle, she was from Waco, TX. She had golden blonde hair, forest green eyes and gorgeous legs that seemed endless. She was also a conniving, two faced cunt whose personality could best be described as "phony as a 6 dollar bill". When she was around Mark, she was affectionate and doted on him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. But behind Mark's back she would talk about how big and ugly he was, how he got on her nerves with his smothering ways and that he was an old washed up wrestler who was only good for money that could keep her in the lifestyle to which she was accustomed even though he was what she described as a "mediocre fuck'. Bitch.

Theresa was so grimy that she would not only fuck around on Mark but try to fuck his friends and co-workers, me included. She propositioned me once and after I told her that Mark was too good for an walking STD like her, she steered clear of me. I mean how grimy is that? But when anyone would try to tell Mark that Theresa a no good lying bitch, he would become enraged and try to beat the living shit out of them.

Well, this went on for several months until one day Mark decided he wanted to surprise Theresa. It turns out that the poor guy had decided to propose to her. He had a purchased a 4 carat diamond engagement ring and two dozen long stemmed roses. At Well, this particular time, Mark decided Theresa was "the one" and decided he would surprise her and come home early at pop the question. He had it all planned out, he asked Vince for a short period of time off in which he agreed to. He had the ring designed himself from a long time friend who was a jeweler in downtown Dallas, he picked it up and bought the roses on his way home from the airport. Meanwhile, this bitch, unaware of Mark's plan and that he was on his way home, is fucking some guys brains out in not only Mark's house but his goddamn bed!

So when Mark came home and found this slut fucking her flavor of the week in his bed. He lost it. It was like World War 3 had just erupted. Furniture was flying everywhere, there was screaming, cursing, punches being thrown and bones breaking and all this could be heard from outside which prompted the neighbors to call 911. When the carnage ended, Mark was taken out in handcuffs and the guy Theresa was fucking went out on a stretcher with a broken nose, fractured skull and clavicle as well as 3 cracked ribs. It was NOT a pretty sight. Vince not only bonded Mark out of jail, but also paid for a very high priced lawyer which allowed him to beat the assault/battery charge.

After Mark's anger died down, his rage gave way to days of crying spells and weeks of drinking binges. Mark's eyes were often so reddened and swollen that one couldn't tell if he had been drinking or crying. But I knew the truth. It pained my heart to see my good friend and co-worker reduced to an empty, heartbroken shell of a man thanks to a lying no good skank of a woman.

And this is why, I have given up on love, romance and sex altogether, because had that been me, I would have been in jail because I would have killed that bitch with my bare hands…..

**Author's Note: I still have the POVs of Dwayne, John, Randy and Wade. Then will be the introduction to the ladies. Will a handsome man like Batista remain such a bitter and angry man after meeting the ladies? Stay tuned.**


End file.
